Cards Against Headquarters
Cards Against Headquarters is Cards Against Humanity, but with PPC-themed decks. Like the original CAH, it is NSFW, NSFB, and should not ever be played by children. You shouldn't play this game, either, unless you are comfortable with the fact that you and your friends are all secretly horrible people with filthy minds. Of course, the awkwardness and awful jokes are what makes it really fun. If you start a game and post a link on the Board, you're almost certain to get a few takers. Just try to be aware of other Boarders' personal limits so as not to give any real offense. For an example that comes up a lot, republicans might be fair game among your liberal friends, but some Boarders are republicans, and they will not appreciate their political identity being trashed for lulz. Also, some people may not find jokes about heavy topics such as abortion or suicide to be acceptable for personal reasons. To make sure everyone has a good time, know your fellow players, and if you do slip up, make sure to apologize and know better in the future. You can avoid some of the risk to your sanity and others' by playing only with PPC decks, if you so choose. They're still rated at least PG-13, though. Lily Winterwood is responsible for creating the first PPC-themed CAH deck, but several more have been made since. PPC Decks These decks can all be found on CardCast and may be used in games on Pretend You're Xyzzy. Each deck's CardCast code, as well as the command to add it, is given here for ease of use. * "Cards Against Headquarters" (/addcardcast PFWKT) by Lily Winterwood ** The original Protectors of the Plot Continuum–themed CAH deck. * "More Cards Against Headquarters" (/addcardcast 99T32) by Neshomeh ** As Lily Winterwood's original deck, this is a general Protectors of the Plot Continuum deck, with suggestions from the PPC Board that don't fit the themes of my other decks. * "The Flowers - A" (/addcardcast RJUHV) by Neshomeh ** A supplementary deck featuring popular Flowers not featured elsewhere. * "The Flowers - B" (/addcardcast H7ZUB) by Neshomeh ** Just in case you really want to play with ALL the Flowers for some reason. * "FicPsych" (/addcardcast VB33K) by Neshomeh ** A supplementary deck featuring characters and concepts from the Department of Fictional Psychology. * "Neshomeh's Archive" (/addcardcast P3BP7) by Neshomeh ** A supplementary deck featuring characters and concepts from Neshomeh's Archive. * "Cards Against Boarders" (/addcardcast M3N7X) by Mattman The Comet ** A supplementary deck poking fun at the PPC Board and its members. * "The Inevitable Holiday Edition" (/addcardcast AJH5Q) by Neshomeh ** PPC holiday hijinks! Some Fandom Decks Boarders may find these popular CardCast decks to be of interest, too. * "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (/addcardcast GU4EF) by purplemuskrat * "Cards Against Arda" (/addcardcast 8CTJH) by lala * "Cards Against Equinity" (/addcardcast A8S5X) by secret_online * "Cards Against Errantry" (/addcardcast GGSE3) by CrossingsCon * "Cards Against Errantry 2.0" (/addcardcast JC29S) by CrossingsCon * "Cards Against Gallifrey: Chapter Wars" (/addcardcast GAWR5) by RBMIfan * "Cards Against Percy Jackson" (/addcardcast KEFTM) by The_Pineapple * "Ferengi Rules Against Harmony" (/addcardcast W2VN2) by CordsVsHarmony * "Good Omens" (/addcardcast MB9NG) by NTC * "Harry Potter Collective" (/addcardcast Z8SPT) by nyihead * "MST3K" (/addcardcast K2ZNX) by mulder * "Warcraft No-Slurs Deck" (/addcardcast RGWES) by P_3a Website Links * Cards Against Humanity * Pretend You're Xyzzy - a CAH webapp with CardCast support * CardCast - a site for building your own custom CAH decks Category:PPC Games